The Taguel
by DeusXWaifu
Summary: Robin wishes to know more of the taguel people so she asked the only taguel she knows of. Rule 63 version of the Awakening Story.
1. Chapter 1

"Would it be offensive to ask if he likes carrots." Robin said to her self.

"You know if you have something to ask me you can do it to my face." Pan said walking towards her. "What is it man-spawn." He added.

"Oh, Sorry. I just would like to ask a few questions." Robin back way to get some space between the to. "But you don't have to. I'll just leave you alone."

Pan followed. "I'll answer some man-spawn, but only if you answer one of mine. Why are you acting as if you were scared of me.

Robin backed up farther. "I-I will just leave you alone." she said as she hurried away from Pan.

Pan watched as the tactician made a hasty retreat. Pan shrugged and went along his way to the main camp area. Most of the soldier gave no attention to the taguel and focused on whatever they were doing like training or moving supplies. Even Chrom was training with Lin'qu. Pan gave a smile enjoying his new surrounding. "I'm not sure why, but I like this man-spawn. This might not be a mistake after all." Pan said to himself as he walked to the dueling grounds.

After her retreat from the taguel Robin she found a small place to relax. "Gods he scary." She said to herself flipping through the list of questions she had prepared to asked. Sighing she tucked the paper into her coat and stood up. "I have to find a way to deal with it so I can atleast talk to Pan. On the battlefield I have no problem because lives are on the line and it's really no place for a friendly chat about someones culture, likes, and dislikes. " She said looking back in the direction she had came from.

On her way out of her hiding spot she meet a friendly face. "Robin what are you doing hiding over there." Samuel said walking over holding buckets filled with horse feed.

"Oh Samuel I was just. Robin said trying to cover up her real reason for hiding." Yah I was hiding form Pan." she said immediately after.

Samuel smiled, "I don't even know why you lie you never follow through on it. Also why are you hiding from Pan?"

"He's scary ok." pouted Robin.

Samuel motioned for Robin to follow. "I need to feed the horses come on. So what exactly do you find scary. His scowl, eyes, he's not human?"

"He's really tall." Robin mumble cutting him off.

"What was that?" Questioned Samuel.

"I said he's really tall." She said stopping in place.

"Tall?" Samuel questioned again.

"Yes, It's scary trying to talk to someone when they are all most two feet taller than you and just glare down at you and." Samuel cut her off

"Ok ok you don't have to freak out, but didn't you fight alongside him in the last battle so it's different when you're not in battle he scary." he said as Robin nodded in agreement.

The two exchanged idle chit chat as they made the way to the stable. Robin thank Samuel for the chat and headed for her tent. In side she threw her coat on her sleeping bag. Robin grabbed a book from a stack of them. The book was about mounted horse combat along with where to properly put the armour for proper protection. She flipped through page after page reading the text quickly, but Robin's mind wander back to the list she hind in her coat.

"Damn I have to doing." She grabbed the now crumpled list from her coat and looked it over. Setting the paper on the cover of one book she placed a clean paper next to it and transferred over questions she really care to know. "Ok-ok, now all I have to do is find a way to ask him." Robin sighed and dove on to her sleeping bag holding the note above her head looking at it. "I'll find away. I can't be scared of every tall person for the rest of my life." Robin reached for the lamp near by and turned it off.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a roster woke Robin from her sleep. She looked around and found she had rolled out of her sleeping bag and on to the ground. "The note!" Robin shouted quickly scrambling to find the paper. Tossing book and almost tearing apart her sleeping bag before she found in folded on top of a book on the other side of her bed.

After letting out a sigh of relief she folded it and put it in one of her pockets. "I need to stop sleeping in this coat." She said stretching and headed outside. Most of the soldiers were already running drill lead by Ferida, she made sure everyone was up to snuff. She looked over at Robin and motioned for her to come over.

"Robin I spoke with Samuel last night. Your fear is unacceptable find a way to deal with it." Ferida said with a scowl. "If our tactician has fear of tall things and our enemy found out you be useless wouldn't you agree."

"Right." Robin said nodding her head

"Good, Now use that head of your's to get over it." Ferida gave a small smile. "You are the army's tactician for a reason."

Robin smiled back and nodded once more. "Don't worry I get over it." Robin add.

Afterwards Robin made her way to the mess hall to eat breakfast. Once she got a plate of eggs and toast the scanned the area for a friendly face Mire sitting alone more focused in a book then her meal. "Morning Mire." Robin said giving a smiled at the mage.

"Oh, Good morning Robin." Mire said flipping the page of his book.

"What is it that you're reading?"

Mire gave no response, but focus on his book. Robin gave a sigh and clapped her hands together.

Mire blinked a few times and adjusted his glasses. "Oh, Robin my apologies." He said as his eyes began to drift back.

Robin couldn't help give a small giggle. "Your an odd one Mire."

"Say anything you wish Robin, but please tell me if there is another reason you came to me." He said turning to met her eye in his usual bland expression.

"Actually I do." Robin said.

"Well tell me if you wish for my help. If not I'll going to go back to my book." Mire said sternly.

"I'm scared of tall people and taguel too." Robin replied lowering her head.

"Hhmm, Well gigaphobia isn't unheard of nor is it common as other phobia." Mire continued to ramble on and on over the phobia before getting back to the point. "But find a cure or even temporary cure." he paused.

"Mire, do you have an idea?" Robin asked tilting her head.

A second later Mire had stood up and place his hat on Robin head and pulled it down past her eyes. "There if your fear only affects you when you see someone above average height. Then with this you will not see them. Also I would recommended not visualizing them that might not end well."

Robin sat there unable to speak could such a simple idea acutely work. Mire only smiled at the idea. Robin stood up and lifted the hat up so she could see. After she started her search for Pan

"Do tell me of the results of this experiment." Mire said before Robin was out of earshot.

Quickly scanning the camp to find the Taguel. She was confident until her eyes found her target.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank everyone for reading so far you have know idea how it makes me feel.

Robin found herself unable to move. All of the confidence she had had left her body. The thought of running away ran through her mind. "He hasn't noticed me I can just run away. No I have to do this." She said squeezing her fist.

After a deep breath and covered her eyes. Robin had begun her war charge. The distance she walked felt like miles. Nothing was going to stop her until he spoke.

"What are you doing man spawn?" He said.

"I-I want to ask you some things." she mumbled.

"Man spawn what are you babbling on about." he said.

"I said I want to say you some questions." Robin shouter sqeezing her fists. Even being unable to see she still made sure her eye were closed tight.

"You men spawn are odd aren't you, but I will answer if you stop with this nonsense." he said in a stern voice.

"Right." Robin said reaching for the paper. "GODS!" she shouted in her head realizing that it was useless. doing her best from memory she began to speak. "Do you like carrots?" Is the only thing that came to her mind and the only thing she said.

"Yes, I do they're good for your eyesight." Pan said without hesitation.

"Gods that's all I think of." she said to herself stumbling back.

"Is that all you wanted to ask." he added.

"No I have more." Robin said. "Why do you call me and everyone else manspawn."

"You come from man don't you. If not I'll stop." he said once more.

Robin continued to struggle to find the words. Unknow to her Pan had began to walk toward her. Befor she said another word Pan had pulled the hat off. Robin froze as if his glare had turned her to stone.

"I why are you wearing this it you dislike my looks?" Asked moving closer to Robin.

Robin couldn't respond she couldn't even run away. Pan had never been this close he look much much bigger this close. The he lend in and said, "Answer me.". Robin body started feeling hot and then everything went white.

Robin slow began to open her eye. It was still day time when she raised up from the bed she found herself in. Scanning the room she say sever soldier where in the bed surrounding her. "How did I get here." She said to herself. Soon Robin memory filled in the blanks on how she ended up in the medical tent.

"Gods I passed out." Robin said falling back on the bed.

"That's right." A almost bubbly voice said.

Robin look to see the voice owner. There stood Lazzer holding a tray of vulneraries giving a large smile. Setting the tray on a nearby table and picking up his staff he made his way over to Robin.

"Pan brought you here. He told me you were acting weird. He said you stumbled to him wearing a hat and when he took it off your face was bright red." Lazzer said before his smile turned devious. "I didn't expect you to be into bunny boys."

Robin grew red, "Lazzer do joke about that stuff. If people take it seriously Gods I wouldn't know what to do. It all ready embarrassing I have trouble talking to him I really don't need another problem."

"Ok ok I'm just teasing you no need to get mad. Any way when you start feeling better you're free to leave." Lazzer said in his cheerful voice. Soon a few soldiers came in calling for Lazzer needing his help with an injury and they hurried away leaving Robin and other patients alone.

Robin sighed looking up at the tent ceiling and started to think. "I'm supposed to be the Shepherds tactician and I can't even talk too." Robin sighed once more. "Well I got a few questions out that's a start." Robin said getting out of the bed and leaving the tent.


	4. Chapter 4

After giving Mire his hat back Robin wander the camp thinking of what to do. "I need to just focus on work and make sure everyone will be ok." Robin said slumping in to her tent. "Gods, why am I being such a coward." Robin grabbed a book and began reading.

As Robin read there some of her tactic books Samuel had given her when he bought supplies. Going from page to page adding notes. Robin reached for another book, "Make Him Fall For You In A Fortnight." Robin read the title out loud. She looked over the title once again before throwing it aside. "How does something like that even get written." Robin said grabbing another book and slumping down.

Robin rubbed her eyes, "I guess I should stop for the time be it's starting to get late." Robin said to herself. She closed her book and set on top of several others book. As she settled down to sleep a familiar voice call her.

"Man-spawn." It called again.

Robin's eyes widen, "Why is he here?" Robin thought to herself.

"Man-spawn." Pan said entering the tent. " Ferida sent me to get you." he look at the tactician. "Are you all right?"

She responded by slightly moving her head up and down, and without saying another word Pan left on his way. Robin slowly made it to her feet and made her way to where Ferida was. When Robin arrived Ferida begin to explain the situation.

"The local town's people have told use of a large brigand camp and the plan to take the town for themselves. Chrom has already led a small group to evacuate the townsfolk, but we will be defending it when we arrive. Now shepherds to arms!"

No sooner after Ferida finished speaking everyone gathered there arms and began to march. On the way there they crossed group of other soldiers escorting the townsfolk away before any words could be spoken a large blaze had appeared at the opposite edge of town the group had been marching too.

The group then dash toward the town seeing brigand descend upon. The group made as the brigands had finished burning down one of the buildings. Chrom and the others had already drawn their weapons against them, the did the same.

Robin swung her steel sword at a thief hitting him in the side. He struck back clipping Robin's coat. Robin swung once more only this time she ended the thief's life. She turned to find her next target only to see Ferida besting three of the brigands in one swoop of her ax.

Robin turned back to where she was fighting the thief she found a barbarian brandishing his ax and giving a smirk. Robin's response was pulling a tome out. He charged only to get blasted with lightning.

Soon two more barbarians charged Robin. Hitting one wit her spell the other knocked to the ground. The remaining barbarian lifted his weapon above his head about to bring it down. Robin reflex kicked in and she kicked the attacker in his groin giving her time to scurry away. After getting to her feet she drew her sword once again, but before the barbarian could recover Pan had charged in kicking him.

"Man-spawn." Pan said turning to Robin.

"Thank." Robin said without hesitation. After getting to her feet she scanned the battlefield as more brigands filled in. "Pan go and assets Ferida and tell him to regroup with Chrom." Robin shouted in a unwavering voice.

Pan only hesitated second before Robin shouted again then he did as he was told. Robin ran to different group which included Samuel, Lin'qu, Mire, and Lazzer. When she made it to them Lazzer pulled out his staff.

"Here let me help." Lazzer said.

"No." Robin said, "I'll be fine just focus on the other."

Lazzer nodded preparing for anything. Samuel stood beside him and readied a javelin. Mire, Lin'qu, and Robin readied their weapons as well. The two groups would have to withstand another assault by the brigands.


	5. Chapter 5

After the final brigands was struck down. The plane of separation in two fortified groups had worked. Everyone was exhausted from the battle. It had eaten up most of the night, but other than the one building being destroyed and a few fire damage wasn't that bad. Most were tired for the battle only Ferida looked as if she could go on.

Robin yawned before Ferida called the troops to congratulate them. After the cheering from the army the soldiers quickly began to slump over do to exhaustion. Robin was in the same boat as them having an eventful day and night a nice long rest seemed extremely appealing. She also Ferida, Samuel, Mire and oddly enough Pan all in one big conversation. Robin didn't have the brainpower at the moment. After all a tired tactician is a dead tactician.

The travel back to camp was exhausting for Robin, but when she made it to her tent she collapsed almost instantly. She rolled over on her back and looked at the top of the tent. She closed her eyes and did her best to fall asleep.

What ever she was using was cool to the touch and smooth. Her coat made an excellent blanket as well. With the whole Pan fiasco lately a long rest might help her think of the right way to approach it. As she began to drift off into sleep only for a voice spread throughout the tent

"Man-spawn. Out here now."

Robin's eyes shot open with the words he said echoing in her head. All Robin was think why was he here what was he wanting.

"Man-spawn" the voice said again entering the tent

"Not again." Robin said to herself looking at the shadow he was casting on the tent.

Before Robin could act Pan had entered the tent. Something was off about him. His entire upper body was covered in shadows the only part Robin could make out was his eyes.

"P-Pan!" Robin said crawling away from him. She round herself shaking with fear. His glowing yellow eyes only made it worse for Robin. With his presents she was terrified unable to move. Her heart was beating so fast it felt as if it was going to burst from her chest. When he extended his hand made her heart stop. Unsure of what she was doing she reached out and took it.


End file.
